Moira's Own Dose of Reality
by LycoX
Summary: After Thea's hard dose of a reality check, Moira winds up getting her own reality check in Honor Thy Father.


**Moira's Own Dose**

 **of Reality**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Which is the long awaited sequel to Thea's Dose of Reality! So with that said... Enjoy!**

* * *

It'd been several hours since that fairly revealing talk with Thea at home, and if Oliver was being honest with himself. It had been pretty damned draining too, but so long as it got through to her, that's all that mattered to him. And having this damned face off with his mother here at QC definitely wasn't helping matters any either. He was well aware of the fact she'd been one of the ones watching him have that talk with Thea earlier and yet she's pulling this crap on him!? The Hell is that nonsense!? She had the gall to claim what he was doing here as irresponsible? Hell no he wasn't about to let that fly. "Irresponsible mother? Is that what _you_ call what I'm doing here? In your infinite wisdom you call me NOT wanting to take a position in this company as irresponsible? Have you been dipping into Thea's drugs as well?" He asked her acidly, Walter's eyebrows had gone considerably high from where he was off to the side as he watched his step son launch into a tirade at his own mother.

Something he had no intention of interfering in considering she brought it on herself in trying to pretend as if things like the island hadn't happened. Despite the conversation of earlier in the day between Oliver and Thea. Diggle likewise was staying silent and well out of it as well because what Mrs. Queen was doing was not smart at all. But that was something she was going to have to learn on her own, and it seemed she was about too. Moira for her part was pretty much livid for the galling insinuation by her own son that she'd been taking drugs. And before she could stop herself, had quickly made her way to her son with the intent of slapping him very hard for his remarks.

Oliver however stopped her before she could do so with a cold glare aimed right at her. Something that made her flinch from the sight of it and wondered how he could form such a look on his face. "Let, let me go Oliver!" She demanded angrily, but it seemed her son wasn't about to listen.

"No, I won't be letting go until YOU listen to ME." He informed her coldly.

"I don't know HOW you can justify yourself in trying to get me take a position in this company when I'VE ONLY BEEN BACK A WEEK. I KNOW you were listening in on that talk with Thea earlier, so why you are trying to act like nothing happened is beyond me. But the denial stops NOW. I may be Robert Queen's son, but I am also my own damned person. And I will be treated as such. I am Oliver Jonas Queen and I am a Survivor. I survived the shipwreck and I fought for five years to come back home mother. I fought against all sorts of things to come home and it WASN'T so that I could take a comfortable position here like nothing ever happened. You call it irresponsibility and I call it you being in denial."

Moira had stopped struggling to get free the more her son had gone on his tirade, and tears were coming down her face as she realized the horrible position she'd put him in due to her own desires and denial. Thankfully he let go of her hand and she rubbed the soreness he'd caused when gripping her hand so hard when he held it. He looked around the office and gave a curt nod to Walter, who returned the nod in kind. He looked at his mother briefly before walking out of the door hoping like Hell she doesn't try to say anything else as he'll likely say something he will regret. Diggle soon trailing behind him to keep an eye on his charge.

Diggle honestly felt relieved things hadn't gotten much worse in that office, and despite whatever the differences were between him and Queen. He knew he could relate to the young man when it came to coming home a different person and the expectations of others had of you from the past. And when he talked with the young man in the car, he hoped it would help him out in the coming days ahead. For Moira and Walter however, silence had pretty much permeated through out the office as Moira looked on at the door her son had left from with her hands over her mouth in horrified shock and tears.

Walter came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder in silent support. The action caused her to turn to him and hug him, burying her head into his chest as she cried. The girl who had gone to get Oliver's water had finally returned, but when she saw the sight in the office and Walter's shake of the head. She turned and walked away, giving the two privacy. Walter himself wasn't sure what would happen now, but he hoped things could be repaired for the family. And would certainly do whatever he could to help in the process.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks, hope this will have lived up to everyone's expectations for the sequel. If you had expectations or what have you anyway. Naitch03 having dialogue from this episode thanks to his Past is Prologue story definitely helped me out a lot considering Youtube wasn't seemingly very helpful. Thanks for the unintentional help there Naitch! WOO! Anyways... R and R!**


End file.
